


Как всегда

by Kagami



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: M/M, NC-17, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Об отношениях Дариуна и Нарсеса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как всегда

**Author's Note:**

> Канон — ранобэ. События происходят в Гиляне, где принц и его верные вассалы собирали деньги и войска по приказу Андрагораса.  
> Написано на WTF Kombat 2016

Как всегда, на пороге их встретил Акбар.  
Он встречал всех приходящих, нависал над ними скалой, словно спрашивая: зачем пришли? А потом либо пропускал внутрь, либо молча выпроваживал.  
Он вообще всё делал молча, за какую-то провинность ему лет двадцать назад вырезали язык. Впрочем, даже без языка Акбар выглядел внушительно.

Как всегда, их впустили как родных и без лишних вопросов.  
Ещё бы! Они всегда платили исправно и вели себя прилично — никаких хлопот. А однажды они даже помогли Акбару утихомирить компанию подвыпивших матросов, которым не понравилось, что их отказались обслужить в каком-то низкосортном борделе.  
Бордель борделем, но его хозяйка, госпожа Рошанак, держала свое заведение в чистоте, порядке и строгости.  
Быть может, это и подкупило их, особенно Нарсеса, который первый заметил чистый порог и цветы на подоконниках.  
В тот первый раз госпожа Рошанак, оценив одежду и ухоженность посетителей, удивлённо спросила, чем мог заинтересовать не самый лучший публичный дом таких состоятельных господ.  
Нарсес лишь пожал плечами, а Дариун ответил:  
— Нам нужна комната.  
Госпожа Рошанак, не первый десяток лет содержащая бордель, всё поняла сразу и больше ничего не спрашивала.  
И они были благодарны ей за это. 

Как всегда, они пришли по отдельности. Сначала Дариун. Он кивнул Акбару и прошёл внутрь, на мгновение замер на пороге, привыкая к полутьме после яркого гилянского солнца, и пошёл в их комнату. Они платили достаточно, чтобы хозяйка постоянно держала её свободной.  
Нарсес появился чуть позже.  
Это было игрой. Словно они не хотели, чтобы кто-то знал об их особых отношениях.  
Пусть даже знали практически все…

Как всегда, в их комнате был идеальный порядок.  
Низкая софа, чистое бельё, масса подушек и расшитых одеял, цветастый ковёр на полу, низкий кальянный столик в углу и тяжёлые узорные занавески на окне, из которого было видно море.

Как всегда, Дариун отодвинул занавески, впуская в комнату солнечный свет. Да так и остался там, опираясь на подоконник, любуясь. Он ждал. И уже через несколько минут ему на плечи легли руки, чуть сжали, и Нарсес с насмешкой шепнул:  
— Красоток высматриваешь?  
Его губы щекотали ухо, и Дариун вздрогнул. Как всегда.  
— Чайки сойдут за красоток? — улыбнулся он и повернулся к другу.  
— О, твои вкусы изменились со времён Серики? — Нарсес, отступив на шаг, с насмешкой смотрел на Дариуна.  
— Ты будешь помнить это вечно? — тяжело вздохнул тот и покачал головой.  
— Конечно! — был очень серьёзный ответ. — И тебе не дам забыть.  
— Нарсес! — возмутился Дариун.  
А тот тихо рассмеялся и начал раздеваться. 

Как всегда, прелюдию начинал Нарсес.  
Лёгкие касания, поцелуи — он любил дразнить Дариуна, распаляя его желание, а потом отдавая ему ведущую роль и расслабляясь, почти ни о чём не думая, только впитывая ощущения.  
Мозолистые руки Дариуна чуть царапали кожу. Нарсесу казалось, что Дариун каждым прикосновением оставляет на нём никому не видимые следы: на щеках, шее, плечах, груди, животе, бедрах, ягодицах, члене. Это сводило с ума.  
С ума сводили губы, тонкие и твёрдые, с ума сводил язык… И Нарсес был не против этого сумасшествия.  
Как всегда.  
Запахи благовоний, на которые не скупилась госпожа Рошанак, вскоре смешивались с их собственными, накрывая с головой. Тягучее сладкое желание наполняло тела, растекаясь от паха к кончикам пальцев. Оно было неотвратимо, как лава, и так же горячо.  
Дариун изучал тело Нарсеса каждый раз - как в первый, находя самые чувствительные места .  
— Ох, да, — порою не выдерживал тот и вскрикивал.  
А довольный Дариун двигался дальше.  
— Вот так…  
— Говори, — попросил Дариун, касаясь щекой члена Нарсеса, — не молчи. Хочу слышать твой голос.  
— Развратник, — фыркнул тот, прогибаясь в спине, подставляясь, выдохнул, вскрикнул, когда Дариун взял его член в рот, и срывающимся голосом произнёс: — Море слов сокровенного смысла полно, — сбился, коротко застонал, но продолжил: — Этот смысл я читать научился давно, — его пальцы сжались в волосах Дариуна, потянули, тот зашипел от боли, но занятия своего не прервал. — Но когда размышляю о тайнах Вселенной, — следующую строку Нарсес произнёс совершенно невнятно: — Понимаю, что мне их прочесть не дано-о-о, — последних слов уже было почти не разобрать, Нарсес вскрикнул, теряя власть над собой , кончая в рот Дариуну.  
Тот, довольно облизываясь, приподнялся:  
— Читать стихи — это, конечно, лучшее, что ты смог придумать.  
— Ибн Сина — великий поэт и мыслитель Парса… — голос Нарсеса всё ещё срывался.  
— И его творения, несомненно, достойны того, чтобы цитировать их во время любовных утех, — согласился Дариун.  
— Невежда, — Нарсес расслабленно лежал на простынях, — ты ничего не понимаешь в искусстве.  
— Не спорю, — согласился Дариун, проводя языком от паха Нарсеса до впадинки между ключиц, и урча как большой чёрный кот. А потом лёг на спину и огладил ладонью член. — Оседлаешь своего жеребца?  
— Ты не только невежда, но и безжалостный угнетатель, — хмыкнул Нарсес.  
— Нет, — ответил ему Дариун, — я не хочу слышать в постели такие слова. Слишком неподобающе сложные.  
— Я же говорю — варвар.  
Смазка пахла ванилью. Слишком сладкий запах, Нарсес поморщился, но вылил тягучую жидкость на ладонь .  
Дариун не помогал — лишь смотрел, поглаживая себя. И Нарсес не спешил, мучая друга ожиданием.  
— Да, варвар, — наконец не выдержал Дариун, отобрал флакон и дёрнул Нарсеса на себя.  
— Какой норовистый жеребец попался, — строго сказал тот, — еще объезжать и объезжать.  
— Ты сперва начни… — но договорить Дариуну не дали, Нарсес, ухватив друга за член, провел по всей длине ладонью — смазывая, и принялся опускаться на него.  
Медленно, плавно, головокружительно.  
Дариун закусил губу и сжал бока Нарсеса.  
«Точно синяки останутся», — промелькнула в голове Нарсеса мысль и исчезла.  
Исчезло вообще всё.  
Опустившись полностью, Нарсес замер, опираясь руками о грудь Дариуна, наклонил голову, занавесившись волосами, хрипло дыша и едва слышно постанывая.  
— Сначала рысью, мой прекрасный жеребец, — выдохнул он и начал неспешно двигаться.  
Нарсес выпрямился, убрал волосы с лица и поймал себя на том, что смотрит прямо в окно, где белые крыши и море, и парящие в невероятно голубом небе чёрные точки — чайки.  
Он глаз от этих чаек оторвать не мог.  
— Держи меня крепче, не отпускай, — прошептал Нарсес пересохшими губами, облизнул их. — А теперь можно и в галоп.  
Движения ускорились, стали резче, глубже, яростнее. Нарсес закрыл глаза, прогнулся в спине.  
Дариун задыхался, не в силах кричать, его выкручивало от подступающего наслаждения. На последних мгновениях он не выдержал, резко сел, обнимая Нарсеса, прижимая к себе, дрожа и кончая с хриплым стоном.  
Вскоре Нарсес последовал за ним, закусив кожу на плече Дариуна, словно боясь поделиться с миром своим удовольствием.  
В себя Нарсеса привёл солоноватый вкус крови — кожу Дариуну он прокусил. И след останется знатный. Нарсес довольно улыбнулся и с деланой обидой прошептал:  
— Ну что же ты так, ни одного препятствия не взял.  
У Дариуна хватило сил лишь фыркнуть. Он лёг и потянул за собой друга, укладывая на себя. Прикрыл глаза и хрипло спросил:  
— Но яблоко за старания я заслужил?  
— Заслужил, — согласился Нарсес, завозился и сполз с Дариуна, потянул на себя тонкое покрывало, укутываясь.  
Спать не хотелось совершенно, хотелось как можно дольше сохранить ощущение заполненности и абсолютной гармонии с миром, которое бывает лишь после горячей ванны и не менее горячей схватки на ложе.  
— Корзину яблок.  
Дариун сладко, до хруста, потянулся и встал, подошёл к окну, открыл створку, впуская в комнату свежий ветер и запах моря.  
Под окнами кто-то смеялся, где-то хрипло пели какую-то непристойную песню, из порта доносился приглушённый гул. Жизнь продолжалась.  
Как всегда. 

В небольшом тазике у двери лежали два влажных полотенца — госпожа Рошанак никогда не забывала о них. Дариун взял одно, обтёрся и принялся одеваться.  
— Погоди, — прозвучало из покрывального кокона. — Иди сюда.  
Дариун подошел к кровати, сел. И его бока коснулись тёплые пальцы, провели по коже, перебрались на живот, спустились , замерли внизу у самого паха.  
— Как-нибудь я почитаю тебе «Шах-наме» и не отпущу, пока ты не услышишь её полностью.  
Нарсес убрал руку и улёгся поудобнее, глядя в потолок.  
— Как-нибудь, — согласился Дариун и провёл ладонью там, где только что его касались пальцы друга. — А пока не забудь про корзину яблок, Шабранг будет рад.  
— А ты ему расскажешь, как заработал её? — хитро спросил Нарсес.  
— Думаю, он и так все знает.  
— Откуда бы… — задумчиво произнес Нарсес.  
Дариун не ответил, поправил завязки на одежде и набросил на плечи плащ. 

Как всегда, они ушли порознь. Сначала Дариун, кивнув на выходе Акбару, а Нарсес — почти час спустя, сунув в руки госпоже Рошанак мешочек с деньгами. 

Все было как всегда.


End file.
